Problem: A white hat costs $$16$, and a yellow sweatshirt costs $$4$. The white hat costs how many times as much as the yellow sweatshirt costs?
Answer: The cost of the white hat is a multiple of the cost of the yellow sweatshirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$16 \div $4$ $$16 \div $4 = 4$ The white hat costs $4$ times as much as the yellow sweatshirt costs.